monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Uragaan
Uragaan is a large mineral covered Brute Wyvern that resides in volcanic areas. The monster was introduced in Monster Hunter 3. Its back is lined with hard crystals and its chin is plated with a rock-like shell, suggesting the Uragaan has evolved a tough exterior due to life in volcanic regions. It's also able to eat rocks in order to regain its stamina. Uragaan's signature ability is to roll its body into a wheel to increase its speed and agility. It will do this often in an attempt to crush the hunter. Uragaan may conduct either a short roll, or a longer one where it may roll in a figure eight for another stab at the hunter. It can also produce fire (only when enraged) and sleep gas, much like Gravios, that will put Hunters to sleep or can inflict Fireblight; the effect depends on the color, ghost-blue or red respectively. Uragaan will use its large jaw to attack, primarily by slamming it into the ground. It may also attack with a wide tail sweep, which flings large, explosive rocks into the area. If this has been done, the next time Uragaan uses a heavy jaw smash, all explosive rocks in the area will explode in a manner similar to Barrel Bombs. 400px In-Game Description }} Notes *In the mission "The Phantom Uragaan", the player fights an extremely small Uragaan. Despite its small size, it has the same statistics as a normal Uragaan. The music is also an altered version of the regular battle theme to suit the rather comic feel of fighting it. *Even when its jaw is wounded, it can still be used in battle and is able to make any nearby rocks to explode. *When the tail is severed its tail whip cannot dislodge and toss rocks; however the damage it deals by itself remains the same. *When low on stamina, the Uragaan may go to Area 4 and eat off the rock shelf. **Also when low on stamina Uragaan will fall over after attempting to roll at the hunter. ***In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, a hunter can mine on Uragaan's back when it falls overs to its side. *While enraged, Uragaan will huff black smoke, similar to Diablos while it's enraged. *When explosive rocks are lying on the ground, they may be blown up simply by having Uragaan walk through them. Its chin will detonate the rocks, since it deals "damage" to them. **Uragaan may roll onto the rocks it has dislodged; either when a hunter lures it into one, or just by pure chance. There is a small chance that this will knock Uragaan onto its side, leaving it open for attack. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Uragaan gets a new blue subspecies. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, after breaking Uragaan's jaw it will become its weak-point. **In addition, weapons will be much less prone to bouncing off Uragaan's chin once it has been broken. *In Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, Uragaan gains a new move, It can now chain its roll attack with a chin smash, while the Uragaan Subspecies can perform this move with an addition of soiling gas. Breakable Parts 750px Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Uragaan info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} MHP3rd Analysis Information taken from mhp3rd.net Template:Uragaan MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal||True Template:Uragaan MHP3rd Analysis (Broken Chin)|Broken Chin =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Sleep Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd